Birthday Sex
by miamitravel
Summary: People have always said having sex on your birthday was amazing....well I was about to find out.


A/N: I don't own the WWE Sheamus or even the birthday girl Shells, actually tonight I do. I am however a terrible influence, but at least I am fun! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE!

**Birthday Sex**

They always say having sex on your birthday is fun. Well here it is my birthday. Not quite legal but who the hell cares. Who am I you ask? That's easy. I'm Shells. Girlfriend to Stephen Farrelly, aka Sheamus. Right now he is on the road and I am out with my girlfriends celebrating. My one friend who understands where I am coming from is Carissa. She is dating Cody Rhodes and understands what it is like dating to a wrestler.

As we move through the club, drinks in hand, Carissa holding my hand as we weave our way to the dance floor, the music changes over to some reggae. Actually it's Rupee "Tempted to Touch". Instantly I thought of Stephen and wishing he was here. As Ris and I continue to dance, I feel a pair of hands on my hips. I stiffen slightly until I hear a lilting Irish brogue in my ear. I turn around and trying to dance with me is none other then Stephen, as if I conjured him from my dreams to reality. I look over my shoulder and see Ris with Randy Orton, Matt Korklan (Evan Bourne) and her man Cody – she is obviously in heaven right now and I know I will not be seeing her the rest of the night or possibly even tomorrow.

"Come love, we have our own celebration to attend to." He whispers in my ear and causes shivers to trail down my spine. Grabbing his hand, he leads us out of the club to his condo. Leading the way up the stairs, I feel his hands pulling me closer to his body, feeling the warmth through his clothes and what little I was wearing.

"In ya go love" as the door opened to let me in. Walking ahead of him, I felt his hands gently grip my hips and pull me flush against his body. I can feel how hard he is and if he only knew that I had nothing on underneath this dress then I wonder what he would do.

"I wanted to spend ya birthday wit ya love, but I wanted our own special celebration to take place."

I couldn't really speak so I just nodded my head. I thought that we might go to the kitchen and have another couple of drinks, but he guided me through the foyer and up the stairs to his bedroom. When we reached his room, he opened the door and she was surprised. Rose petals lined the floor and the bed. Music was playing softly in the background, of all things Birthday Sex by Jeremih. That is the absolute sexiest song I have heard and I know that this is going to be a very long, very good night.

"Whatcha thinking bout my sweet?" I have no words to express what I am feeling. I turn in his arms and kiss him with all the desire and love I have for him. Hearing his slight moan at my actions, he gently lifts me up as I wrap my legs around his waist. The dress rides high on my thighs, and Stephen is about to get the surprise of his life.

Gently placing me on his bed, he breaks the kiss to come up for air. Gasping he reaches back to my ankle. Realizing his intent I bring my leg from around his waist and bend it slightly at the knee onto his heavy thigh. Never taking his eyes off of my face, he starts to untie the laces on my cork wedges, but something stops him. Glancing down he finally sees that the dress has risen far enough up that you can plainly see that I am not wearing any underwear.

"What's this love?" he whispers huskily. The words are right there but his fingers gently brushed over my clit, sending the blood pounding through my veins. "Let me guess, Ris' idea? You can tell her tomorrow that I love it and thank her for it." He leaves the shoes still on my feet and kisses me passionately, almost desperately. I think I will have to do this more often, I think to myself right before my brain shuts down.

Continuing the seductive assault on my mouth, Stephen gets the right shoe off my foot. I hadn't even realized that his hand had moved. Gasping again for air, Stephen sits up and removes his shirt, vest and tie. He toed off his shoes and was clad in a pair of black dress pants. He goes to remove my dress, but I brush his hands away. Kneeling in front of him, I reach for the zipper on his slacks and slowly unzip them. I can feel the goose bumps lifting up on his skin and the shiver he is trying to suppress but failed at doing so. The pants drop almost soundlessly to the floor. Stepping out of them he stands there in a pair of black boxer briefs, the length of his cock outlined and attempting to stand away from his body but trapped by the restricting material.

Hooking my fingers into the waistband of them, I slowly drag them down his thighs as the crown of his cock appears. Flushed and dampened with pre-cum, I can't resist trailing my tongue over the tip. Stephen is standing there in nothing while I am in my dress and it is the most powerful feeling in the world to know that I have this much control over someone. I feel his hands trailing lightly down my arms and over my back, slowly inching the dress further up my body in an attempt to get it off. But I was having too much fun. I slide my mouth over the crown and down the length of him. I cannot take all of him in my mouth. But hearing the moans and light growls that are coming from him, make me sure that I was driving him insane.

"Baby, love…ye need to stop. I won't last much longer and I have such plans fer dat pretty little body of yers." I moaned around his cock and felt it jerk in reaction to what I was doing. I rubbed the sensitive spot just underneath the crest and felt his balls draw up tighter to his gorgeous body. Letting my fingers play lightly with them, I drew another growl from his chest.

"That's it love, I am done playin. No more." Gently grabbing my hair and pulling it tightly, the sensations it triggered in my body was beyond pleasure. It bordered on a pleasure –pain mix and it made my body hotter. Stephen pulled me off of his cock and I looked up at him like I just lost my favorite treat, which I did. The next thing I know my dress is up and over my head and somewhere on the floor with all of his clothes.

Going in for another mind-stealing kiss, Stephen lifts me up and places me back on the bed. Lifting his head, he kisses a path down my neck to the spot right behind my ear that transforms me into a puddle of goo. His fingers continue their own independent exploration and gently caress my clit, making my back arch slightly under his. "like that, do ya?" as he does it again. Slowly sliding a long finger into my already heated pussy, he turns his wrist and his finger brushes against the bundle of nerves, making me cry out and tighten up on his finger. Slowly he adds another finger and does the same thing again. This time he slowly slides out and thrusts hard and deep back in.

Feeling his lips in the valley of my breasts, and his fingers deep inside, is driving me nuts. I start to beg him to fuck me, but he wants to draw this out as much as he can. I made him nuts now its my turn to be driven insane.

His mouth travels to my distended nipple, licking and sucking at it. Nibbling at it, while all the while his fingers bring me to the brink of orgasm, but he refuses to let me go all the way over. "Stephen….pl.e…ple…please….I want…to…come already…"

My back arching again, as another wave begins to crest, but feeling the tightening of my pussy on his fingers, he pulls them out completely. He has officially done it, he has made my body a quivering mass of nerves, dying to come apart at the slightest touch now. Stephen begins to kiss a path down my body, until he reaches what he wants. Sucking my clit into his mouth, he begins a destructive assault on it, making my thighs quiver and shake as he licks and sucks it. Rimming the fluttering opening to my wet and over heated pussy, his tongue spears through the tissue that is tight with impending release.

Grabbing the headboard behind my head with one hand, my legs open wide, Stephen continuing his assault, my hand drifts down to grab a fistful of his red hair, begging to be fucked, begging to come. Pleading and sobbing, I feel my orgasm beginning deep within my body and fast approaching outwards. My legs shake and I feel a heat wash over my body as he continues to draw out my orgasm.

Stephen gives my clit on last lick and kiss before making the journey back up my still convulsing body. That was amazing and still he wasn't finished. Slowly working his cock into the tight tissue, he kissed me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, opening me wider for him. "Don't hold back, baby. Please" I whispered into his ear. Looking down into my eyes I can see what he wants to do, and I just gave him permission to do it. Kissing me once again, I felt him pull out until only the tip remained and then he thrust in hard and deep. My scream muffled by his kiss. The pleasure-pain combo was driving me higher, tightening my pussy on his thick cock, my body adjusting to his size rapidly. He did it again and again. My back arched under his wanting all of him.

I knew he was mine, but tonight he was staking an unspoken claim to my body and my heart. My orgasm started to happen again and as my pussy started to flutter around his cock, his thumb found its way to my clit. He rotated it a few times an then ground deeply on it. I came apart instantly in his arms at that moment. I felt him no far behind me as his seed washed my walls and made me fly higher then just a few moments ago.

Trying to catch our breaths, he pulls out of my over-sensitive pussy, raking nerve endings and throwing my body into another mini-explosion. Laughing slightly, Stephen leaned up on his elbow, kissed me again and whispered "Happy Birthday love".

To me this was simply the best birthday ever. And Carissa was right – Birthday Sex is amazing. Simply because it is all about you!


End file.
